Queries can be processed by a database system to analyze and/or manipulate data stored in the database system. In some database systems, queries are queued for processing in a query queue and an admission control policy regulates the order in which queries are processed. A challenge that arises in defining a good admission control policy for database systems is query interference. For example, queries can interfere with each other when concurrently processed in the database system. One factor that reflects database performance is the maximum number of queries that can be concurrently processed. Choosing a relatively small concurrency level results in underutilized resources and low throughputs. Conversely, a relatively large concurrency level may induce excessive contention delays for cores or exhaustion of memory resources.